The Stories of Avalyn Hawke and Fenris
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: A series of one shots set through out Dragon Age II based on my rogue Hawke and her romance with Fenris.
1. Fenris's Offer

Disclaimer: Anything from _Dragon Age II _belongs to Bioware, EA. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

This is a series of short stories, one shots, based around one of my many play throughs. I mostly play dual wielding rogue Hawke. Each of these stories centers around Avalyn Hawke and Fenris. Some stories might have two versions. One for here and one for Wattpad dot com. I will tell you if there is a different version.

I'm willing to listen to ideas from you all. I also know of some from other sites, that other's have posted in stories I've read. They may be old, but I might take a crack at them. Please PM me or leave it as a review.

* * *

**Fenris's Offer**

Avalyn Hawke stood next the single window of the small hovel she lived in with her mother, sister, and uncle. To say things were cramped was an understatement. Four humans and one massive Mabari in a three room hovel was beyond packed.

Most nights Ava tired to be somewhere else, either down at the Hangman with Varric and Isabella, staying with Merrill in the Alienage, or Anders in his clinic. She couldn't stay with Aveline in the barracks, and she doubted Fenris would let her stay in his mansion in Hightown.

Out of all of her new acquaintances, Fenris was the one she worried most about. At any moment, Tevinter slave hunters could come and try to take him back to his former master, that was after all how they met. True, Anders and Merrill were apostates, but they didn't pull at her like Fenris did.

She couldn't put her finger on it. Yes, he didn't trust mages, but she understood why. Who could trust someone who had cause so much pain and heartache on a person? True, not all mages were evil like his former master. Her father and Bethany were examples of that, but she knew that with magic came a great responsibility.

Sighing, Ava turned away from the window. She whistled for Shadow. The Mabari raised his head and looked at her. Slowly, he moved to stand up. Ava then moved to the door. She couldn't stand to hear the arguing between her mother and her uncle.

Bethany came out the room the room the three women shared. She glanced from her mother to her sister. Sighing, she walked over to her sister.

"It might be a good time to see about getting into the estate." She glanced back at the arguing pair. "I can't take much more of this."

Ava nodded. "Any where is better than here at the moment."

Bethany nodded as her sister opened the door and walked out followed by her Mabari.

xxxxxxx

Sometime later, the Hawke sisters, Fenris, Shadow, and Anders stood in Darktown near the secret entrance to the Amell Estate. Ava moved close to the door with her mother's old key. A rogue using a key, that had to be the the strangest thing to see today. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door.

Turning back to face the others, Ava smiled weakly. "We're in."

Bethany nodded. "Hopefully, we find Grandfather's will quickly."

Fenris moved as far from Anders as he could, as he moved closer to Ava. "Why exactly am I here?"

Ava sighed. "I thought that you of all people wouldn't mind dealing with slavers."

Fenris's eyes widened for a moment, but he soon returned to his broody mood. "True."

Anders stood silently holding his staff. Ava would have glared at him if he had said anything against Fenris at that moment.

Bethany moved forward. "Well, let's get started."

The group entered the Amell Estate.

xxxxxxx

A few hours later, the group walked out of the front entrance of the Estate. Bethany held in her hands the Will.

She looked at her sister. "I think we should look over it before we give it to Mother."

Ava nodded as she wiped her daggers on her leather leggings. "Let's head to the Hangman. Varric said he would help." She turned towards the other two. "Thanks for your help. You two can head home if you want."

Anders smiled slightly. "I'll stay with you till the Hangman. I'll make my way back to my clinic from there."

Ava wasn't fooled. The healer had a soft spot for her and Bethany, but she couldn't get the thought of the fact that he wasn't alone in his head out of her mind. Bethany acted like she had a mild crush on him, but Ava well just couldn't.

Ava looked at Fenris, who was glaring daggers at Anders. "Fenris?"

Fenris turned his emerald eyes towards her. "I will accompany you."

Ava nodded as Bethany glanced around them.

Bethany smiled at her sister. "Well, let's be on our way." She began to walk off towards Hightown Market.

Anders soon followed close behind her, while Ava, Shadow, and Fenris stood remaining in the square in front of the Estate.

Ava sighed. "You don't have to come, Fenris. It's a long walk from the Hangman."

Fenris moved closer to her. "I refuse to allow you to travel with only that abomination."

"I've got Bethany and Shadow." She sighed. "Fenris, you don't have to come."

Fenris almost glared at her. "Do you think I can not walk from here to Lowtown and back?"

"No, Fenris." Ava sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I appreciate your help and the offer to come with us, but there really is no reason for you to come all the way down to Lowtown." She glanced at the darkened streets. "More than likely we won't be leaving the Hangman till morning."

Fenris nodded. "Hawke, I understand, but I do not feel right in letting you walk these streets."

Ava smiled. "You know more than likely they're almost half way to Lowtown by now."

Fenris laughed. "True."

Ava sighed. "All right. Let's get going."

xxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, Ava sat at the table in Varric's room at the Hangman with the Will out in front of her.

"That bastard."

Ava tilted her head back. Bethany slept in the corner, while Fenris and Varric sat with her at the table. Shadow laid near her feet.

Sighing, Varric settled into his chair. "I have to agree, Hawke."

Ava tilted her head forward. "He left my mother everything, and Gamlen lost it all."

Fenris's eyes soften a bit. "Wish I could help, Hawke."

"Thanks for the thought, Fenris." Ava sighed. "There's nothing more we can do tonight. I'll show it to Mother in the morning. Hopefully, she'll have an idea."

Varric sighed. "All I can suggest is to try the Viscount, but I don't know if that would really do anything."

"Thanks, Varric." Ava smiled weakly before glancing at Fenris. "You can head home, Fenris. There's no point in you staying."

Fenris nodded. "I know, but I don't think Varric would mind having another guest for the night."

Varric laughed. "Ah, true, Broody." The dwarf pushed his chair back. "I'll leave you two to get some sleep. I suggest you get as much as you can, Hawke, before you head home."

Ava tired to hide a yawn. "Thanks for the concern, Varric."

Varric smiled. "I do my best." He walked towards where his bed was hidden. "See you two in the morning."

Ava sighed as she leaned back into her chair. She was exhausted. It wouldn't be much longer till she was asleep.

"You could rent a room, Hawke."

"Don't have the coin, Fenris." She leaned forward and crossed her arms across the table. Soon her head sat on them.

"Is your home so bad that you can't sleep there?"

"For the most part, yes." She closed her eyes as the sound of him moving in his chair reached her ears.

"You could come and stay in one of the rooms of the Mansion. There are at least a dozen rooms in it. I'm not using them all."

"Thanks for the offer, Fenris. I'll remember next time."

She heard nothing more as she quickly fell asleep.

Mid-morning, Bethany, Shadow, and Ava stood outside of the hovel. Both dreaded heading inside. Soon their mother would learn just what her brother had done to them.

Ava opened the door. "Here goes."

* * *

I didn't include scenes from the game on purpose. Also, I didn't want to record the entire trip through the Estate.

This is the first one shot, or short story of this collection. I'm already working on the second, but can't say when it'll be upload. Like I said I'm willing to listen to ideas.

Also, I named Dog Shadow in honor and in memory of my late dog that died this last November.

Review if you please.

CL


	2. Rain

I forgot to mention a few things in the first one shot. These stories/one shots are in no real order. I may even do a few two or three shots. I have no real plans for this. Thanks for all of the lovely follows and favorites.

I'm going to do my best to keep this from becoming a cross-over, but a few TV shows might threaten that.

So enjoy the second one shot of this series.

Oh, almost forgot. This takes place between Act I and Act 2, but like I said I may have one story set in one act and then the next one in the act before or maybe a little AU. I will warn you if it goes AU a bit.

* * *

**Rain**

Avalyn Hawke hated the rain. Well, to be truthful, she didn't hate all rain. She loved the spring showers and those lovely bouts of cooling rain in the summer, but at the moment, she hated the rain pouring out of the sky down at her and her three companions. Oh, how she wished she was nice and warm in her estate, even if her mother would no doubt drive her crazy with the redecorating of the newly reacquire estate.

Why had she agreed to do this errand for Anders? Oh, she knew. He needed ingredients for potions and salves for his clinic, which was why Merrill was with her. Ava was so happy she had listened to her mother and had grabbed three oil skin cloaks in the Lowtown Market. At least, she, Fenris, and Merrill weren't soaking wet, but poor Shadow had to be.

Ava glanced back over her shoulder. The two elves behind her were following her in different moods. Fenris was glancing around, watching for signs of bandits or anything else for that matter. While, Merrill seemed just down right giddy. Sighing, she stopped and turned them.

"I've had enough. I know there's a cave not too far up the path. We can wait there till this passes."

Merrill nodded. "I think that's a good idea, Hawke. I haven't seen anything that is on Anders list, yet."

Fenris grunted a bit, shifting his sword on his back. "Getting out of this rain sounds like a wonderful idea, Hawke."

Ava nodded. "We better hurry. I think it might actually be getting worst."

Soon the group was back on move, as the rain began to fall more heavily. About ten minutes later, the cave came into view. Shadow ran out ahead. Ava sighed as Fenris walked up to her side.

"Ah, that cave. At least it is not one of the Slave Holding caves."

Ava nodded. "It's come in handy before." She glanced back at Merrill. "You all right there, Merrill?"

Merrill walked up smiling, holding a few flowers in her hands. "Sorry, I found a few things. I got more than I could carry."

Ava sighed. "Nothing to worry about, Merrill. That's why we came out here."

Shadow barked drawing their attention back to the cave.

"Well, we better make sure it's clear. I don't want anything coming out and getting us."

Fenris smiled a bit. "I can agree with that."

Merrill almost seemed to dance a bit. "Me, too."

Slowly, the trio walked up to Shadow. Ava bent down and patted the Marbari's head. "Smell anything boy?"

The massive dog raised his head and barked before heading into the cave.

Ava sighed. At least the cave wasn't too deep, but who knew what could be inside. She really didn't want to mess with any spiders today.

Walking into the cave, Ava shook her head. Leave it to Shadow to be excited over nothing more than some very smell seaweed and some other things.

Fenris chuckled. "Well, at least we know it is safe."

Merrill nodded. "That's always good."

Ava glanced around. "Looks like all is safe. Now if we could only start a fire."

Merrill threw back her hood. "I doubt we could get one started because of the rain, but I'm willing to use magic to create one, Hawke." She glanced over at Fenris.

Ava sighed. "All right, but that's it."

Merrill nodded and walked a bit further into the cave. She knelt down and began to make a small pit.

"I do not like this, Hawke."

Ava pushed back her hood. "I know, Fenris, but we need to stay warm. We might be here awhile." Thunder could be heard in the distance. "It's not a good idea to be out there with it thundering."

Fenris sighed. "I know that."

Ava glanced out of the cave. "I'm still surprised that you actually came along, Fenris."

Fenris lowered his hood and then gently took his sword off his back. "I was not about to let you come out here with only her and Shadow, Hawke."

Ava sighed. "Fenris, I've come out here on my own before. You really didn't have to volunteer."

Fenris shook his head. "I may not approve what that abomination is, but he does help people in Lowtown. I do not trust him, but without we would have had more troubles that we have had."

Ava nodded. "I know."

Merrill perked up and turned her head towards them. "Finished. Now we can get nice and warm."

Ava smiled at the elf. "Thanks, Merrill."

Merrill removed her cloak and laid it down on the floor of the cave. Sitting on top of it, she frowned. "Unfortunately, I can't remember if we brought food or not."

Ava moved her pack under cloak. "Not much, so hopefully we won't be here too long. I could always go fish, but Fenris doesn't like fish too much." She glanced over at him.

"I would eat it if I had no choice, Hawke. You know as well as I that most creatures would have done as we have and taken shelter."

Ava nodded as she followed Merrill's example and took off her cloak and laid it on the ground. "We'll make do with what we have for now. Hopefully, this storm won't last too long." Lightening flashed in the sky outside.

Sitting down on her cloak, Ava unstrapped her daggers. Gently, she sat them down beside her. "We can't let our guards down. We can't be the only ones looking for shelter in this."

Fenris nodded. "I will take the first watch, Hawke."

Ava sighed. She wasn't fooled. If she as so much as mention that Merrill take a watch, Fenris would get no rest. So that mention it would be between the two of them and well Shadow. "I'll take second then."

Merrill was too busy looking over what she had gathered on the way to the cave to pay much attention.

Ava frowned as Shadow came happily walking up to her. She petted his head as he laid down beside her. The storm continued to rage on outside. At least, for the moment, they were dry.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sun had gone down hours ago. The blood mage and Hawke were both fast asleep. Shadow would awaken every once in awhile to come see him or venture near the cave's entrance. He settled himself deeper into the cloak Hawke had given him. He was already heavily in debt to her. Now it seemed he was even more indebted to her.

Sighing, Fenris moved towards the cave's entrance. The storm finally seemed to be calming down. So more than likely in the morning they would return to the city.

He knew Hawke wouldn't allow the blood mage a watch. She knew he didn't trust her, but he did trust Hawke. One did not survive the Deep Roads, and not learn to trust someone. There was something about her that felt just right, but he couldn't explain it nor wish to tell her.

It had been almost two and half years since they met, and almost two months of that had been down in the Deep Roads. Even down there she had shined.

Fenris shook his head. He didn't need to have these thoughts. His markings caused him pain. Most times someone touched him it brought pain, but not with her. But he could not let these thoughts enter his mind. True he had not had to run in all this time, but he could still have to.

He refused to allow the Hunters to capture him and return him to Danarius. Hearing movement behind him, Fenris turned his head as Hawke sat up.

She turned to face him. "It sounds better than it did."

Fenris nodded as he walked over to her. "It has calmed down quite a bit."

Yawning, Hawke stood up. "You get some rest. I'll stay up till dawn. We'll more than likely head back after day break."

Fenris shook his head. "I do not require much sleep, Hawke. You know this. I will get a few hours and been up before dawn."

Hawke sighed. "All right, but get some rest."

Fenris removed his cloak and played it opposite Merrill. As he sat down, Hawke picked hers off the floor.

Relutantly, he laid down. Closing his eyes, he listened as she moved towards the cave's entrance. It might be a great risk, but he did truly trust Hawke.

Now if he could get his mind off of other thoughts about her.

* * *

So something different this time. Fenris finally gets his point of view. I can't say when the next update will be. This is more or less a way to keep writing when my current major story is getting too much.

So review if you please.

Like I said I'll welcome ideas. I do have at least one I know of that was a challenge some where else, but I want to be sure before I do it.

Visit my blog for news, and when there might be updates.

Love,

CL


	3. Birthday

So here's the third of stories. This takes place in Act III.

* * *

**Birthday**

Avalyn Hawke knew something was up. Isabella was dragging her from the Lowtown Market to the Hightown Market and back looking for some new daggers. Off course, as a fellow rogue, Ava understood, but she knew something was going on.

How could someone be so particular about daggers? There wasn't many places to look at daggers in Kirkwall. Did she really think that the merchants would be getting new merchandise in less than hour?

Sighing, Ava rested her weight on her hip as Isabella looked at the same daggers for the fourth or fifth time that day. Isabella was truly starting to get on her nerves.

Suddenly, she could hear Merrill's voice calling her name from the stairs that lead up towards the Hanged Man. "HAWKE!

Ava almost groaned as Merrill came down the stairs still looking for her. Ava turned towards the stairs and waved. "Over here, Merrill."

Merrill turned her head towards her and smiled. "Ah, there you are." She raced over to them. "I've been looking for you."

Ava sighed. "I've been with Isabella shopping for daggers."

Isabella turned from the merchant, smiling. "Hello, Kitten."

Merrill blushed. "Ah, Varric needs you at the Hanged Man."

Ava groaned. "For what? I was just there yesterday."

Merrill quickly glanced at Isabella. "I ah don't know. He just sent me to find you, since he knew you would no doubt be in the Lowtown Market as it has Isabella's favorite merchants."

Ava glared at Isabella. "Did he now?" She looked at Merrill and sighed. "Fine, I'll go along."

Merrill smiled. "He said to come as soon as possible, Hawke."

Ava nodded at her. "Give a minute here, Merrill."

Isabella laughed. "Don't worry about that, Hawke. Let's go see what Varric wants." Her eyes began to sparkle.

That sparkle had Ava worried. Something was definitely going on, and she wasn't sure she like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris walked into Varric's rooms at the Hanged Man and froze. The main room looked nothing like it had only a short time ago. He still did not understand exactly what it was Varric was planning. The truth was he wasn't sure Ava was going to like it or not.

He still felt a thrill at calling her Ava instead of Hawke, like everyone else. Of course, he only did it when they were alone in his mansion or her estate. Fenris sighed. Hopefully, the others were right, and she would enjoy it.

Turning to the side, Fenris glanced at the pile of gifts. Varric had told him, he had to go and get something for her. He held a small box in his hand. Fenris wasn't too sure he wanted to give it to her with the others present.

Varric walked out from the alcove that held his bed. "Well, what do you think, Broody?"

Fenris looked over at him. "I still do not understand why we are doing this."

Varric sighed. "You know it's Hawke's birthday, right?"

"Yes, Varric." He also knew she didn't really want to celebrate it.

"So we're throwing a party. We just haven't told her. I made sure Rivaini knew to be sure she didn't have her daggers. I don't want to end up with a dagger through the heart or in the back."

Fenris smiled slightly. "She wouldn't kill you over this."

Varric smiled. "Well, how do I know that." He sighed. "She deserves something to make her smile besides you."

Fenris almost frowned, but he knew Varric meant well. Ava was worried about the people of the city. So much so he was worried. Of course, he was one of those people she worried about, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. He was the one who saw the weight on her shoulders at the end of each day.

Varric looked behind Fenris. "I was wondering if you were going to make it or not, Blondie."

Fenris moved to the side. He truly did not want to be anywhere near Anders at the moment, well in truth never.

The mage gave a fleeting smile. "I can't stay long, but I wasn't going to miss this." He glanced at Fenris.

Fenris stopped the growl that was forming. The mages were what were weighting the most on her. He understood her views as she did his. Even though he would stay by her side. He would not make that mistake again.

Anders moved opposite him as Aveline walked in.

"Don't you two start. Please try to stay civil."

Fenris nodded. "I'm trying, Aveline."

Aveline sighed before looking at Varric. "They're almost here. I saw them before I came in. You know she more than likely knows something is going on."

Varric smiled. "She wouldn't be Hawke if she didn't." He glanced past Aveline. "We better get into position. Won't be much of a surprise if we're all standing out here in the opened." He turned and walked back into the alcove.

The other three followed soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava knew something was definitely up, when they walked into the Hanged Man. Normally at this time of day, the tavern was full of people, but instead it was empty. Corff greeted them with a wave, before going back to wiping down the bar.

She glanced at Merrill and Isabella. What in the Fade was going on?

Merrill smiled as she walked ahead. Isabella stayed beside her.

Ava glanced at Isabella. "What's going on?"

"You'll see. Now be a good girl and follow Merrill."

Sighing, Ava followed after Merrill. Why wouldn't they tell her what was going on? She walked up the stairs to the rooms and headed towards Varric rooms. Merrill stood, just inside the doorway.

She froze at the door way. Oh, no. No. How did she forget?

Suddenly, everyone else came out from the alcove.

"Surprise." Well, it was said mostly by Varric, Aveline, and Anders. Fenris just stood there.

She couldn't cry. No. No more crying. Why would they do this? She hadn't celebrated since...

Fenris quickly moved towards her. Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't."

She fought back the tears. Ava knew they all meant well, but it hurt.

Aveline seemed to realize something wasn't right and moved towards her. "Hawke?"

Ava smiled weakly. "Sorry, guys. It's just ah.."

Varric smiled. "We know, but we also know that you still need to celebrate. Now come in and enjoy yourself. Just forget what exactly what day it is, and think it's just my friends reminding me that they care."

Ava smiled as she wiped a tear away. "Thanks, everyone."

Merrill nodded. "It may be hard, but you are worth celebrating, Hawke."

"All right, let's eat." Ava nodded as she gently placed a hand on Fenris's shoulder.

Merrill cheered. "Yeah!"

* * *

So yeah. It ends here. It's more of a build up than anything. Will I ever reveal what exactly Fenris had for her or not? You'll have to wait and see.

Also, about there being no Sebastian. I never played a playthrough with him. When finally got the DLC, my brother decided he wanted to sell the game to get something else. So yeah. Hopefully, no one was too out of character.

I do have a list of ideas, but as I've said please send your ideas. I will give you credit if I use your idea.

So review if you please.


	4. Spring in The Garden

**Spring in The Garden**

Spring was in the air. Now that would normally be a good thing, but not in Kirkwall. The winds drove the smells of the harbor and the weapon foundries up into Hightown, causing the Nobels who could to flee the City. But not the Champion. No she was sitting under the shade in her small garden. If it wasn't for Merrill and Orana the garden would be dead. Avalyn Hawke didn't have the time or energy to care for it. So she welcomed the help of her friend and servant.

Smiling, Ava shook her head as her massive Mabari played among the flowers. To her the smell wasn't too bad. After all she did come from Ferelden. Shadow began to roll aroound among the flowers.

Sighing, Ava glanced up at the sky above. At least for the moment, she wasn't needed. No one to rescue or help. No, finally she had a day for herself. Well, if Fenris showed up that plan might change. Leaning back against the lone tree's trunk, Ava closed her eyes. Spring always brought back good and bad memories for her. Playing with the twins among the wild flowers. Running from Templars. Her life had not been easy.

Of course, things were easier at times. This being one of them. She had given her three servants the day off. Even they needed a day for themselves. A light breeze blew past her face. She could almost pretend she was back in Lothering.

"Ava?"

Opening her eyes, Ava smiled. "I was wondering if you come for a visit or not."

Fenris smiled softly at her. "You do not get many days to yourself."

"I try." She sat back up. "So what brings you here?"

Fenris frowned. "Do I require a reason?"

Ava looked at him. "No, but you more than likely do."

Fenris nodded. "I do have a reason for coming.". He moved closer to her. "To see you.". He slowly smiled.

"Why, Serrah? Why would you come to see me? You saw me only last night.". She smiled sweetly at him.

Fenris growled as he moved closer towards her. "Which would have been better if you had not sliped out around dawn."

"I had to get back her to be sure they all took their day off. Orana still requires me to remind her and force her to go." She frowned at him. "I would have loved to have stayed, Fenris."

Sighing, Fenris joined her on the stone bench. "I am sorry. I had hoped that when I woke you would be there."

'I'll make it up to you."

Shadow came barking up to the elf, who petted the massive hound on his head. "I would hope so." A bird began to sing near the top of the tree. "This almost makes me regret not allowing Merrill to tend my garden."

"Orana has helped as well. I haven't had the time to tend it."

Fenris frowned. "Ava, you know I know the other reason."

Oh, yes the other reason. Her mother. The garden had been her mother's joy, since her daughter wasn't in a hurry to marry.

Ava fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "It's not a lie, Fenris."

"I did not say you were not busy. Your mother would be proud."

"Maybe."

Shadow looked up at her.

"I need to get out of the city for a while."

Fenris nodded. "We can always go to the Wounded Coast."

Ava smiled. "It's more of going somewhere different."

"The Wounded Coast is different than the City. Or is this something I do not know?"

"A little of both. It's really just me missing the widwide open fields of Ferelden. It happens every spring."

Shadow whined as he looked up at her.

"I know, Boy." Ava patted him on the head.

She glanced at Fenris, who seemed to be deep in thought. He turned to to face her. "Ava, I think I understand. Being some where open and not so caged in like in the City, must have been wonderful."

Ava nodded vaguely.

Fenris smiled softly as he raised his hand towards her face.

"Maybe one day I can I show you."

"Perhaps." He leaned closer and captured her mouth with his.

The Champion of Kirkwall was finally enjoying the lovely spring day in her small garden.

* * *

So ends another one shot. A lovely day in a garden in spring. I wanted something nice and sweet for this one. I do hope ya'll enjoyed it. Thanks for the lovely follows, reviews, and faves.

As a little side note, I almost lost this story. I was clearing out my tablet, and I accidently deleted all my documents. I had already sent this to be uploaded. So it was safe, but I had to retype what I had for two stories. I go into more detail on my blog.

Now review if you please. Ideas for this series are welcomed.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news and updates.


	5. Leandra's Visit

**Leandra's Visit**

He was cold. It could be because of the burning embers in the hearth, but no it was something else entirely. No, he had done something out of fear, and in the end had been a fool. After spending years fighting by Avalyn Hawke's side, he had finally given in to his desire and had spent a wonderful night in her bed. But it had caused unforeseen consequences. Memories of his life before he had gained the Lyrim marking etched into skin had slowly drifted in and out of his mind. He had been scared. So being a complete fool he had left her. HE HAD LEFT HER. She had been understanding and had even offered to help him, as always, but he had walked away.

So now he sat in his cold mansion, hating himself. None of the others had come to even knock on the door. Not even Varric, and he was actually starting to miss the dwarf. Sighing, he slowly stood up. There was barely any food, and he really didn't want to drink any wine, which was a first.

He glanced at his massive two handed sword, resting against the door to the main hall of the mansion. Why had Hadriana finally come here? Maybe he and Hawke could have actually had a chance. Maybe. But that was the past, and he knew he couldn't dwell on it. No, he would have to slowly regain what he had lost with Hawke, if that damned Abomination didn't try to do anything.

Oh, he had seen him watching her. If that Abomination even tried to …. well Fenris didn't want to think about that. He couldn't really stop her. After all, he had left her, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly he heard the mansion's main door swing open and hit the wall. He sworn he heard Bodahn yelling, but soon he heard the door slam shut. Footsteps approached the door, but he didn't move for his weapon. He had a very good idea who it was coming to face him, and he couldn't very well kill Leandra Amell.

He turned to face her as she marched into the room.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you, Messere."

Sighing, Fenris gestured towards the only real sitting he had. "Please have a seat."

Leandra shook her head. "No, Messere, I'll remain standing."

Fenris could now see where that death glare Hawke had more than like originated.

Leandra frowned at him. "I am here about Avalyn. What did you do to my daughter?"

Fenris sighed. "Acted like a fool, noting more."

"What do you mean?"

He might have been a fool with how he dealt with Hawke, but Maker, he knew better than to tell her mother exactly what had happened that night. "I hmmm, more or less acted on my feelings. But memories of my past came rushing back." He sighed. "They were only fleeting, but it scared me."

Leandra nodded. "Ava mentioned something about your memories." Sighing, she sat down in one of the few still sturdy chairs in the room. "You don't understand how hard it is for her to open up and let someone in."

Fenris slowly moved towards the elder Hawke. "I do not understand."

Leandra smiled sadly. "She doesn't know I know. There was a boy in Lothering. I fairly sure he was her first crush, but he crushed her heart in the dirt. He used her to get something he wanted. I only know because I happened to hear him bragging just before we fled."

Fenris clinched his fist. "What happened to him?"

"Can't say. He either fled Lothering or was killed." Leandra looked at him. "Messere, I know you have a past you can't fully remember, but you do have a chance at a future that just might be worth more than that past, if you're willing to jump." Leandra smiled at him.

"I do not wish for her to get hurt." Fenris hung his head.

"Well, you already did that." Leandra stood up. "Now it is up to you if you wish to fix it or not."

Fenris sighed. "I thought you were going to more than talk to me."

Leandra smiled. "She may take a bit more after her father, but Ava is like me more than she knows. You remind me so much of Malcolm." She frowned for a moment. "She'll give you as long as you need, but don't make her wait forever."

Fenris stood still as stone as Leandra walked out of the room, and soon after he heard the main door shut close behind her.. He glanced at the ashes in his hearth. His heart felt like ash. In his fear he had hurt her. Could he repair the damage? Would she allow him? Time was the only one who knew.

* * *

So as you can guess this takes place in Act II after the love scene. It's not much, but it was an idea in my head. I always thought that Leandra was still mourning Malcolm, but that she didn't want her daughter/son to see her hurting. Also, that if she used the name Amell that she could help her/him more than with Hawke.

So review if you please.


End file.
